XO
by Lapis Love
Summary: This is a Somergraham inspired Bamon one-shot. Just imagine if Bonnie and Damon attended conventions and caused tongues to start wagging about their status. It was the inevitable question of: are they or aren't they? They haven't seen one another in six years since returning from death. What would that reunion look like?


**A/N: This is my 40****th**** story! I can't really believe it. But all the Somergraham goodness we received at SDCC compelled me to write a Somergraham inspired Bamon one-shot. I typically shy away from writing about real people because hey I'm not trying to be sued, so I did my best to stay true to Bonnie and Damon while infusing some of Kat and Ian's quotes. *Does contain lemons* Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ain't my characters but the plot is all mines. No copyright infringement is intended CW Network.**

* * *

She poured herself a tall glass of water that thankfully was already perfectly chilled. Lifting the rim of the glass to her puckered lips she drank greedily, feeling the coolness and crispness of the fluid gush down her throat and land in the pit of her stomach. The water was refreshing but unfortunately did little to simmer down her burning skin.

It had been…difficult to say the least to sit beside him and pretend as if nothing was going on, that nothing was remiss. Bonnie Bennett had become exceedingly good at hiding her inner emotions, of locking down her turmoil so that others around her wouldn't know how truly screwed up she was.

And she had to be if she were even entertaining thoughts about _him_.

Padding over the soft carpet in the hotel room that would be her shelter for the next three days, her viridian eyes scanned the Los Angeles skyline. How she wished she was in Malibu instead with a view of the ocean rather than this concrete jungle.

The suite they put her up in was nice enough, Bonnie wouldn't complain about that. All the amenities she could ever need, but none she would fully be able to enjoy because her schedule was so tight. However, the tired witch was going to take full advantage of the Jacuzzi in the master bedroom. It had called to her like a siren the minute her luggage was dumped and she shooed her agent, publicist, and assistant out of her room for a moment of peace.

Traveling along the supernatural circuit holding seminars and doing presentations of new spells was beginning to wear her down. Sitting on panel after panel being asked the same inane questions and delivering the same automatic responses while keeping a smile on her face had lost its novelty long ago.

Yet, Bonnie couldn't deny it was a lucrative operation. It kept her belly fed, clothes on her back, and a disposal of toys to take the edge off when she would wake up in different time zones not remembering if she showered the day before.

Her life was one demanding cycle of press conferences, speaking engagements, dinner with possible investors who wanted a piece of her brand for themselves. In all her twenty-five years she had never been such a hot commodity. Had never been so popular with the masses that people requested her by name, and an audience literally held its breath whenever she spoke.

The constant traveling though led to lonely nights. Conversations frequently buzzed in her head, and Bonnie would sometimes find herself muttering to her four walls, answering queries that had been thrown at her hours earlier. Perhaps this was the beginning stages of psychosis and her body was telling her she needed a break.

Whenever the thought to take a real vacation would pop up into her mind, another conference or convention would magically appear on her itinerary and she'd be off again.

Mako her assistant had been kind enough to talk to the sponsors of the convention to dial back her photo call from eight to nine a.m. She needed the additional hour of sleep.

Finishing off her glass of water and leaving the empty vessel on the table, Bonnie started to unbutton her blouse. When she reached for the third button, the doorbell of her suite tolled.

Sighing heavily, a corner of Bonnie's eye twitched. Who was it and what the hell did the person want?

Bonnie opened up her third eye and felt for the unwanted visitor's aura through oak and steel. It brushed along something solid, cold, and definitely dead.

Vampires had a weird fixation on her, Bonnie learned. There was even a group that followed her from one convention to the next. They never gave her any trouble. Were always respectful. But the young witch would never go out of her way to invite them to dinner, or to hang out in her room after speaking nearly a hundred thousand words in a twelve hour span.

The vampires she _was _close to, well they were back in Mystic Falls last she checked, which now that Bonnie thought about it, she hadn't spoken with any of her friends in the last three months. She would have to fix that soon.

Yet, there had been one she ran into on this circuit who, for some reason, still loved to antagonize her despite the fact Bonnie tried to kill him on two separate occasions.

And he just so happened to be one of the panelists at the Vampires and Witches: Who Does it Better roundtable.

Whoever came up with the seating arrangement needed to be shot in Bonnie's humble opinion. Placing her beside Damon Salvatore had been a grave mistake. If he wasn't hogging all of the attention by talking over everyone with his non-factual statements and statistics, then he was leaning into her personal space, or finding some absurd reason to whisper in her ear. The vampire was sickening.

_And wickedly hot, but really that's not the point. _

Bonnie sucked in a massive breath and headed towards the door. She checked out the peephole and sure enough it was Damon. Biting into her lip, the indecisive witch debated on what she should do. It was far too late to pretend she wasn't in. He could hear her heart beating because she knew the jackass was listening. Now she kind of wished she hadn't dismissed her team for the night. They were probably drunk off their asses and wouldn't be able to come to her rescue. Not like she couldn't save herself.

Seeing no other available recourse, Bonnie opened the door.

Damon leaned heavily along the doorjamb looking exactly the way he did when she walked out of Mystic Falls six years ago, middle finger stiff in the air.

He stared at her with those audaciously blue eyes housed in a face that was meant to ruin a woman's whole day and concentration. It wasn't that Damon was airbrushed perfection, the product of painstaking hours of genetic photoshopping. No, that's not what made him dangerous. The man exuded sex like a badge, and that little crescent indentation that formed whenever he smiled was his true weapon of mass destruction.

The sound of his voice promised you'd fall in love after one conversation. And the way his clothes stretched over his frame bespoke of power, finesse, agility, and practiced seduction to tease the senses and make you fork over your God given rights for just one night with him.

And that was why Bonnie disliked him intensely. Or so she claimed.

_He's annoying, self-centered, and a gigolo, _Bonnie repeated that sentiment over and over in her head.

Damon's eyes trailed down her body stopping to brazenly ogle her chest, her bra more specifically since it peeked through the opening of her blouse. To his surprise it wasn't virgin white, but nude lace that greatly complimented her butterscotch complexion. Unable to help himself, the immortal dragged his tongue over his bottom lip moistening it. His pupils expanded whereas the irises darkened to turquoise.

Bonnie cleared her throat and looked down to see what the hell he was gawking at. Once she realized she was flashing him, Bonnie quickly folded her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?" she opened up the dialogue.

"You get your powers back and you don't call or write," Damon replied with a cock of his head. "You left the mixer early."

"Good observational skills. Still doesn't explain what you want."

"To be blunt I want to come inside your room and…talk."

Bells, whistles, and a gong sounded off in Bonnie's ears. And all Megatron wanted was world domination. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I have a million things to do tomorrow, and I'm exhausted."

"We haven't seen each other in six years, Bonnie. So how 'bout a night cap between old friends?" Damon stretched his eyes in that dramatic way he was known for.

"No," Bonnie shot him down.

Damon pouted. "Still want to be difficult, I see. That actually hurts my feelings."

"Sorry," she deadpanned.

"Say it like you mean it."

"When are going to grow up, Damon?"

"Now Bonnie," the vampire in question wagged his forefinger back and forth. "Growing up is impossible when you're immortal."

"Damon, it has been a while since we've seen each other, and I'm appreciative of the time we spent together. But…I don't want to relive that. I don't want to go backwards into the past."

"Me being here has nothing to do with going backwards. We went through a horrible ordeal, Bonnie and we were supposed to be profoundly connected. But you ran off as soon as we got back," the playfulness vanished and in its place was molten anger. "And I want to know why. I _deserve_ to know why," Damon ended his spiel with a growl.

Bonnie swallowed thickly, "I don't want to get into this right now." She made an attempt to slam the door in his face, but naturally it didn't work.

Damon thrust it back open and then strolled inside. That was why he loved hotels. A vulnerable hot spot for illicit activities. He didn't need an invitation into any room. Could waltz in like he was a king.

"No, please, come in," Bonnie said flippantly.

"I will. Thanks."

Damon quickly observed the furnishings but spun to face the witch who looked three shades worried and fifteen shades pissed off. Damon could do this with her all night.

It was second nature really. Like tying your shoes or riding a bike. Repetition had been hammered into his head where he became naturally programmed to seek her out first when something needed to be handled. Those reasons were since abolished and replaced with a new quest. Following Bonnie had nothing to do with spells and life-saving.

She wasted no time leaving after they had been brought back. Didn't seem to struggle with anything they had gone through. Left him high and dry without an explanation.

It had pissed him off and still burned his biscuits to this very day.

Tracking the witch down hadn't been terribly difficult. And despite having many opportunities of approaching Bonnie, taking her aside and getting in her face, Damon bided his time until the right moment.

This convention was the right moment mainly because her guard was down.

Damon dragged a slumberous gaze over the perturbed witch. He never had a discriminate palate. All one needed to play with him all night and into the morning was a wet twat, sensitive nipples, lips worth tasting repeatedly, and powerful thighs to hold him steady.

Bonnie possessed that and then some. Petite in height she might be, buxom in areas his hands itched to palm, knead, and spank she was.

Getting close to Bonnie hadn't been hard or easy. And she couldn't outright ignore him, either. They had to rely on one another to make it through the day without losing their sanity. Damon maybe foolishly thought the experience would have brought them closer together, but he should have known the witch would keep him at arm's length.

That had been it.

He lowered his guard and for what? Just to realize she never took him out of the box.

"I'm serious, Damon. I'm not in the mood for your shit."

At that the vampire laughed dramatically and sobered. "Oh, that's rich coming from you. I've been dealing with your shit far longer than you've been dealing with mine. Drop the act."

Those little dimples appeared over Bonnie's impeccably arched eyebrow. This entire conversation was one) confusing her and two) going absolutely nowhere. Damon had honed the craft of talking in circles, which became even more infuriating because he was typically a straightforward person.

His mere presence in her room shrunk the size of the suite and her skin was heating up. In small, indiscernible increments and it was making Bonnie uncomfortable. She wanted him gone.

But from the glint in his eye, Damon wasn't going anywhere.

"What act are you talking about? You know what," Bonnie placed her hands together as if she were about to pray. "It doesn't matter. I said all I was ever going to say to you when I left Mystic Falls. I don't know what you want from me, but I can't and won't give it to you."

He smirked. And in that smirk Bonnie read the truth of the matter. He didn't believe her. She should be honest and say she didn't believe herself.

The witch blinked and the vampire loomed over her. "I know the real reason why you ran and why you're still running. You want the world to believe there's only _one _version of Bonnie Bennett when I know that's a damn lie."

Bonnie broke eye contact and stared at a point over Damon's shoulder.

He continued and accompanied his impenetrable stare with a brush of his fingers along the slope of her cheek. "You're running from the truth."

"No, I'm not."

"You are," Damon caressed her arm.

Inwardly, Bonnie cringed. Not because she didn't want Damon to touch her, but because she didn't want him to stop. However, she couldn't give off that vibe that his proximity was doing irreversible damage not just to her libido, but to her image. She didn't _really _want someone like Damon to lust or chase after her. She had to live by that one rule because otherwise who would understand her…attraction to him?

From a superficial and shallow standpoint it was plain to see why anyone would want Damon Salvatore in their bed naked—every single night. She was not a woman ruled by her hormones but her heart. And letting him anywhere near that was suicide.

Shaking those ruminations away, Bonnie took a step backwards. "I'm not getting into this with you. Damon, I have a long day tomorrow and if you have nothing important to tell me, then you should go."

The cocky vampire tilted his head to the side not terribly astonished by Bonnie's behavior. "Must be lonely at the top. I get it," Damon nodded. "You've established yourself and you want no part of your old life. Admirable," he winked mischievously. "Still it won't exactly alter facts."

"And what might those facts be?" Bonnie decided to humor the man since he didn't appear to be vacating her sight anytime soon.

A pamphlet on the table caught Damon's eye and he picked it up, examined it, and flipped through a couple of its glossy pages. It was filled with pictures of Bonnie at different functions with brief descriptions underneath highlighting her accomplishments. Bemusedly, he snorted.

Bonnie's discomfort level only continued to rise. She didn't want Damon to be privy to anything she did even if that information was public knowledge.

"The facts are," he spoke suddenly, "you believe you aren't entitled to good things."

At that Bonnie laughed. "Right."

"You think you'll be judged for how you feel on the inside and so you bury it. Lock it away to where it can't get out. But you hear it. Screaming your name whenever you're alone or when you least expect it. So you walk around like everything is fine. You're happy," Damon exaggerated the word, stretching it out. "But really you're drowning."

"I have no idea what you're talking about and if anything it sounds like you're projecting."

He stood before her in a nanosecond. "You got me. I am. But I also know I'm telling the truth because how you feel is _exactly _how I feel."

Bonnie blinked and shuffled nervously on her feet. She knew what Damon was saying, but what she couldn't fathom was why he was confessing this to her.

Yes, they had lengthy talks and discussions while they had been…indisposed for the grand sum total of five months. They couldn't avoid getting to know more about each other if they were paid. Nevertheless, the circumstances they were forced to face was the true culprit of their disclosure. Anything that happened afterwards had been a side effect. Nothing more and nothing less. It didn't mean or add up to anything. So then…

Why was her heart beating so fast and why had the saliva in her mouth dried up?

Damon didn't blink an eye as he held Bonnie captive before him. He had her almost right where he wanted her. He had allowed Bonnie to build bridges, moats, and fences barring him from her life for six years and he was tired of it. She should have arrived at the conclusion he came to the second he morphed from incorporeal to tangible, but she wanted to play dumb. Anyone else might question why did he permit six years to pass him by before making a move? His answer—you wait a hundred and forty-five years to be reunited with someone, six years was a drop in the bucket.

But what he learned about Judgey was…she sometimes needed to be pushed but also needed room to operate. So that's what he gave her. Room. Now it was time to start paying back on those loans. And the interest was incredibly high.

Some identifiable emotion flickered across Damon's face. An emotion that took Bonnie back to when she was eighteen and stood in a crypt with a weeping doppelganger and Damon's ghost standing behind her. How he openly gazed at her best friend…well that expression was now being directed at her.

And it scared the shit out of Bonnie.

When she took a step back, she bumped into an armchair.

"You know what they say, Witchy…there's a fine line between love and hate. Nothing is real unless it's backed up with some kind of connective tissue, and you and I…we have _a lot _of connective tissue. We've been kept apart long enough so now it's either put up or shut up. What are you going to do? Don't answer now," he cautioned, lone finger raised in the air. "Think about it. I'll see you in the morning."

The click of the suite door closing snapped Bonnie to her senses. No, Damon couldn't be serious. Right? He couldn't have…? The man had proven it was almost impossible for him move on especially when his heart was involved. No, he had to have some type of agenda involved and merely wanted to use her to promote it. That had to be the only plausible explanation for why he was…pursuing her.

He probably wanted her to go back to Mystic Falls to play second fiddle to everyone else. No, she wouldn't fall for _his _act.

Absolved of the unsettling feelings trying to take root, Bonnie headed off to her room and didn't get an ounce of sleep.

* * *

Playing fair, doing things above board was not part of Damon Salvatore's modus operandi. He thrived on striking up controversy using it as some clever sleight of hand to make the spectators focus on what he wanted them to see and not the truth. Today had been no different.

Bonnie couldn't get away from him. He had been at this morning's photo call and wedged himself beside her during the group shot, tossing his heavy arm over her shoulders; his hand dangling precariously close to her left breast. At one point she felt the weight of his stare on her and she did her best to keep her green orbs forward.

Once photo call wrapped and Bonnie headed off to rejoin her team, Damon's mouth was suddenly glued to her cheek. Her eyes had popped open out of shock and it took everything within her not to shock his ass.

There of course had to be little hiccups throughout the day. Damon innocuously sitting on another panel, once again seated beside her. This time around, the immortal said very little as he seemed to be fixated on her. His favorite target of scrutiny.

Bonnie had grown fed up and turned to face him. Damon used that as his opportunity to caress her forehead with his forefinger, running it horizontally before his fingers trailed off and ran through her hair.

That move, so gentle, so affectionate turned her into a bubbling idiot when someone asked her a question to which Bonnie couldn't remember her own name.

Her assistant had been grinning like a loon once the panel concluded.

"What?" Bonnie swiped a bottle of water and chugged wishing for something stronger.

"People have been tweeting about you and Damon Salvatore like crazy. There's even a poll on what your shipping name should be. So far Bamon is in the lead. I like it."

Bonnie had cursed and stomped her way back to her hotel suite. Just one more day and then her bags would be packed, and she'd be headed off to the next stop on the circuit.

She declined attending the industry party. Bonnie needed the downtime to reflect and get her talking points together for the next round of panels and interviews.

In reality that wasn't why she stayed behind amid the protests from her team.

Damon's actions were confusing. Was he interested in her or merely doing all of this to annoy her? He never explicitly went out of his way to bother her if it wasn't a matter of life or death so she really had no clue what to think. How to process any of this.

From the start his endgame had involved a Petrova. First Katherine then Elena. No one else fit into the equation at least not seriously. Bonnie never pictured herself being a true contender for Damon's heart because he made it more than clear it wasn't up for bid. And back then, all those years ago that had been fine because Jeremy had been the one she madly loved.

Yet…spending all that time with Damon in the after—afterlife changed things. Bonnie saw different sides to him. Sides that didn't automatically make her want to shoot him. Damon rose to the occasion when she needed him and he did so even before they were both sucked up into oblivion. Those sides she saw, Bonnie never divulged to anyone. They were hers for safe keeping. Their secrets.

And maybe she fell. Maybe she fell in love with Damon and instead of telling him as soon as they were somehow returned to the land of the living, Bonnie sealed her lips. She wholeheartedly expected him to run back into Elena's waiting arms.

She didn't stick around to find out what happened. To save face and her heart, Bonnie packed her bags and left the tiny life she no longer fit.

So maybe his actions yesterday and today were a sign of his interest and he wasn't just pulling her hair. Though, an explicit image of Damon pulling her hair while he hit from the back did float through the witch's mind. It had her clearing her throat.

Bad thoughts ago away.

As bad as they were, Bonnie wanted them to manifest.

The knock on her door tonight came before midnight. Bonnie's pulse spiked, raced.

She opened the door and there stood the vampire of the hour, sans leather jacket wearing a smile, a tight burgundy short sleeved shirt, fitted jeans, and his motorcycle boots.

Damon took one massive step forward and Bonnie took one back. Her hand fell away from the door that closed and locked automaticallly.

"You know why I'm here so don't ask me why," Damon cut her off at the quick. "And you know why you're here and not with your team. Because you knew I'd come and that's exactly what you want me to do because it's what you want. What you _need. _To come. Isn't it, Bonnie?"

Anger and lust but mostly anger infused in her blood and she snapped, "Is that what you're going to boil everything down to? Sex? Then you can leave."

She took a step to walk around him, but Damon slid in the way. Bonnie let out an aggravated breath and scowled at the immortal.

"If sex was all I wanted then don't you think I would have tried to smooth talk my way between your legs when we were alone together for _months?_ I might crave sex more than the next person, but it doesn't rule my life, my every decision. You have something I want just like I have something you want. And if we work together," he leered, "then we both can walk away satisfied. Aren't we good together, Judgey?" he moved closer.

Define good, Bonnie wanted to say. Instead, she nibbled on a corner of her lip sensing her resolve crumbling.

"You trust me," Damon went on and licked his bottom lip.

"Against my better judgment," Bonnie retorted. "I don't know, Damon. Why now? Why me?"

The look Damon gave her was one a person would deliver to a child that was exceptionally slow. "If you have to ask then perhaps I was too subtle. I want you because you're good for me just like I'm good for you. We're cut from the same cloth. Our chemistry," the blue-eyed vampire ran the pad of thumb over her cheek, "blows everything out of the water. Can you just walk away from that?"

Bonnie quivered at his touch. "I…"

Damon's eyes darkened with intent. "I'm making my intentions known because I _want _something from you. And what I want I dream about every night."

Emboldened, Bonnie tipped her chin higher, but her voice was a whisper. "What do you dream about every night?"

"If you really want to know then that means you'll have to take the plunge. Do you want to, Bonnie? Take the plunge in each other?"

Her heart fluttered. Her cheeks warmed. "Yes," she said as if she were in pain.

"What do you want?" he was going to make her say it. Own it. Make it law.

"You. I want you, Damon."

"Then you have me."

She was scared. A prisoner within her own body wishing the seductress inside would take over. Jeremy had been a cautious lover not wanting to hurt her because of his physical size compared to hers, but Bonnie wouldn't label herself as delicate. She possessed a tiny frame but she could take a pounding—at least she believed she could and hungered for one.

Damon was sending out all the right signals that made the red lights of her erogenous zones flash to green. Moister hit the seat of her panties, and her hardening nipples tinting the fabric of her bra was not a product of the air conditioned room. It had everything to do with the pornographic magnetism firing from Damon's aura. He was going to eat her in more ways than one.

He caught her around the waist and dragged her like a doll to his chest. Breath rushed from Bonnie's parted lips and fanned over Damon's face. Her warmth sunk between the fibers of his shirt and made his own skin pebble. Something it hadn't done since he was human. The heady perfume of her arousal clouded his lungs and when Damon moved his tongue around his mouth he swore he could already taste her.

His cock hardened, or rather grew harder because he became hard the second he stepped foot in the hotel lobby. The torturous thought of spreading Bonnie wide on that coffee table and sliding his tongue between her hot, dripping folds made saliva nearly gush from the sides of his mouth. He hadn't eaten a pussy in so long he was _starved!_

It was Bonnie's he wanted to taste and no other. From the predatorial look in her eyes it was clear that she wanted him to split her wide open with his tongue and then with his cock.

That vision alone almost made his knees buckle.

No contract needed to be drafted or signed between them. There would be no backing out of this.

Their heads drew closer together and then tentatively their mouths touched, lips finding their appropriate places to fit. They kissed experimentally. Banking into memory the softness, texture, and taste of each other's mouths, and finding everything to be exceptionally sweet. Damon upped the ante, pulled Bonnie's jaw open by the chin and dove his tongue inside.

Hearing her moan Damon considered that to be a small but huge victory. His hands, like always, grew a mind of their own and began to explore all the places he dreamed and stroked himself to sleep thinking about. What could he say? He was the horniest person he knew, and Bonnie had starred as his main attraction every single night and every single morning for the last six years.

He palmed her ass, squeezed. Bonnie balled his shirt into her hands as the blood in her body argued on where exactly it wanted to go. To her head? To her ears? To her cheeks? To her clit that was so stiff it was hurting? Her inner muscles were already contracting as if she were coming right this second and all she was doing was being kissed by one of the best kissers in life.

Things turned possessive and wild.

Damon bent his knees, feeling with his fingers for the split in the back of Bonnie's skirt. Grabbing the hem he tugged in different directions and the sound of fabric being torn asunder overpowered the roar happening in the witch's ears. Her blouse suffered the same fate, and when she tore her mouth away she stood before a panting Damon Salvatore in her bra, panties, garters, and nude hosiery.

"Gah," Damon devoured the very sight of her and choked on his saliva, "damn," he managed to say. "Fuck," he growled mostly because his control faltered and he almost sprayed his jeans.

Bonnie was so visually stunning it was almost too much for his little vampire eyes to take. Seeing her toned body filling out her clothes in all the right places was one thing. But seeing her toned body exposed in flattering lingerie that pushed up her tits, paid homage to her knotted stomach, and hugged her voluptuous hips was quite another.

He was going to thoroughly enjoy removing Bonnie out of every item with his teeth.

She ran her hand vertically down his chest and then emancipated Damon from his shirt. His torso was chiseled perfection, and Bonnie didn't waste a second latching on to his nipple, suctioning it between her pretty lips, and flicking it mercilessly with her tongue.

Damon shuddered and cupped Bonnie by the back of her head. "Oh, shit." His eyes began to close but he popped them open so he could watch and not miss a moment of it. Especially when Bonnie began to trail kissing downward.

Sinking to her knees, Bonnie stared up at Damon and unbuttoned his pants. Agonizingly slow, she lowered the zipper, reached in, and pulled out the thickest and loveliest erection she had ever seen.

Corded in veins that protruded from the shaft; the bulbous head dusky red in color, Bonnie wet her lips in anticipation, and then lapped at the pre-cum that drizzled from the tip.

She was going to kill him, Damon prophesied. Bonnie wrapped her mouth around him, took as much as she could using the flat side of her tongue to drag it along his shaft before popping him out of her mouth only to do it again. She began humming and using her closed fist to stroke him, suckling the head vigorously.

"Suck me off _hard,_" Damon requested.

Bonnie did as ordered to the point her cheeks were concave. Her mouth was amazing and the squishy sounds of her saliva coating his rod almost spelled premature ejaculation. But, gotdamn he didn't want her to stop.

Bonnie wouldn't say Damon tasted like candy or some tangy sweetness, but it was a flavor that really had no discernable taste other than it was pleasant enough to swallow, and was addicting the second it hit the back of her throat.

Damon groaned and rocked on his heels as he utilized everything within him not to move and to let Bonnie control the speed of this ride. However, he was losing all sense of himself because the surprising witch held him tightly right underneath the hood of his cock while sucking enthusiastically at the tip. Her tongue lashed his slit enticing it to release a backlog of come.

The pressure began to build and with his eyes rolled so far in the back of his head, Damon used what strength he had left to pull himself away from Bonnie.

"Okay," he laughed shakily. He pointed at her…or one of the Bonnie's he was currently seeing in his double vision. "Time out."

Smiling hugely, Bonnie wiped the corners of her mouth and was pulled to her feet. Another kissing frenzy started all over again, mouths moving in harmony as tongues rolled over the other. Bonnie was thus picked up under the knees as Damon made his way blindly over to the couch where he sat down.

Bonnie straddled him and held on tight.

"Fast or slow?" Damon questioned after ending their lip embrace.

"Both."

He kissed her chin, slipped one hand between their bodies to pull her panties to the side. Damon tested her wetness with his fingers and they were soaked, coated, with just a single prod. He circled her clit before pinching it between his fingers.

Bonnie reared her head back and moaned. If he kept that up she would be close to losing it like he had been from receiving head.

"How long have you wanted to do this to me?" she wanted to know. Had to know. Had to know this idea of erasing every remaining boundary between them just didn't spring into his mind last night. Her feminine pride and ego needed the affirmation that the most sexually active and driven vampire she knew had been sexually attracted to her for a while.

"Years," Damon replied and sank a little lower on the couch. He wrenched his jeans down to his ankles, grabbed his cock and aimed it at its precise target. "I've wanted to do this and so much more to you for years, Bonnie," he took her by the hip and began to press her down as his hips surged forward.

Bonnie stopped breathing and thinking the minute his cockhead began to penetrate. Six years and she expected there to be resistance, but she was soaking wet and deliciously lubricated. His dick breached her opening, burrowed inside, and stretched her pink spongy walls to accommodate all eight and a half inches of him.

Coherent words were trapped and lost in the mire of turbulent pleasure. Ecstasy latched on like Damon to her nipple once Bonnie began to slide up and then down.

Her warmth made Damon hiss. Their eyes connected, held, and Bonnie rode Damon like a woman with something to prove.

Her pussy clenched him released him and clenched him giving Damon an internal blow job. Why had he waited so long to bring them together? He knew why. She hadn't been ready but she was certainly ready now. And he was going to take all night to make up for lost time.

* * *

Her internal clock wasn't the reason she was awakening a little before dawn. It was the hard muscular body spooning her. The arm of her bed companion was wrapped around her waist, but the hand, that hand with its curious fingers were stroking her stomach.

Blindly she reached behind her, craning her neck. Her lips were plundered and overtaken by an eager mouth. A moan or two escaped the tiny space between their mouths and every part of her came alive.

Her upper torso was exposed. The bed sheet lay tangled around their knees so she felt every hard plane of his muscles grinding into her supple curves. A brazen poke of his cockhead made her sigh as she gripped his strands of tousled onyx hair, bringing him closer.

Rolling over on her back, she widened her legs making a place for him. Her eyes hadn't even cracked open but they didn't really need to. She had his face memorized. Gray-blue eyes surrounded by long lashes that were raven black, straight nose turned up at the tip, pale skin, the body of a demi-god.

He kissed her like she was his soul mate, stared deeply into her eyes which made her feel courageous and self-conscious simultaneously. He made her a priority and that's all she ever really wanted.

Lifting her knees and tilting her hips, Bonnie waited.

Damon grinned in unfiltered lust and then slithered down her body.

She giggled when his lips lightly kissed her knee. Moaned in the back of her throat when those lips moved higher up her thigh. Snapped her eyes closed when he laid a smack right in the miniscule space where her hip met with her inverted mound. And she sighed gutturally when his tongue flicked the seam of her sex. Damon's talented tongue had brought her to completion three times through the night thus making this the fourth and no less enjoyable than the former.

Bonnie was boneless as he lashed that overly sensitive nub. Her hips bucked with every thrust of his fingers that had invaded her channel, and all thought fled her brain in a mass exodus as pleasure usurped everything.

"You taste so sweet, baby," Damon compliment and swirled his tongue around. "I'm going to be walking out of this hotel room a changed man."

Bonnie laughed and playfully hit his arm. She stared down at him. "Less talking, you," she attempted to appear stern.

Damon winked. "Yes ma'am," he went back to sucking on her clit like a straw.

Her skin pebbled right along with her nipples. Both legs were thrown over her lover's shoulders and when Bonnie's eyes popped open, her back arched, and she shouted toward the ceiling adding another crack to the roof.

It raced along from one corner to the next. Dust motes rained down on them and as Damon lifted his body and moved into position. Bonnie noticed his eyes were doing that glowing thing again and she wondered if her eyes were doing the same.

The vampire slid into her, tip to base, stretching her to accommodate him. Together they groaned their satisfaction at being connected and their hands automatically entwined as Damon began at a steady pace thrusting in and out of her.

Right around the edges of her consciousness Bonnie could feel Damon's aura prodding hers wanting to merge and comingle. If only for a little while. This kind of play made her feel closer to Damon than the fact their bodies were joined in the Biblical way.

Bonnie moved her hips creating a lovely friction between their bodies. Sweat began to build on the surface of their skin. Damon bent his head down and took a dusky nipple in his mouth. His girl gripped him by the back of the neck to keep him right there as she bucked against him.

A shrill noise could barely be heard over the creaking of the bed springs, but it was loud enough to draw Damon's attention. He stopped suckling at Bonnie's chest and looked over his shoulder but he certainly didn't slow or alter his pace.

"I think your phone is ringing."

"Ignore it," Bonnie crossed her legs behind his back in a silent command that neither one of them would be stopping this and going their separate ways.

Damon captured Bonnie's lips in a searing kiss before pulling away and then sliding completely out of her.

She glared petulantly up at him but when he motioned for her to turn over on her stomach with a lone finger, a new wave of excitement infused in her blood, and she happily obliged. Rising on all fours, Bonnie pulled her long curly hair over on her right shoulder. She looked at Damon through half-lidded orbs as he guided himself back into her warmth.

Her toes curled while her fingers extended. A corner of her mouth went missing between her teeth, and Bonnie threw her hips back to meet every single one of his forward thrusts.

It only took moments before their flesh was smacking and one curse word after another floated from their mouths, permeated the air. Damon reached around Bonnie capturing her by the jaw and pulled her toward his chest. He was still buried within her depths even with her resting completely upright on her knees.

A hand groped her breast, stroking her globe until her nipple puckered and was thus plucked. The hand holding her jaw prisoner traveled downward and began to strum that nubbin.

Bonnie laid her hand on top of Damon's as he stroked her center while he continued to rut in and out of her.

Her senses began to heighten the closer she came to coming. Damon pushed her gently back to the mattress, her face getting lost between the pillows to which she swatted them away.

The headboard increased in bangs along the wall, wind began to swirl, and Bonnie was positive lights of some kind burst like fireworks in the darkened room. Being too full of a powerful rod she ignored it in favor of putting her energy into having the biggest orgasm known to mankind.

A surge of power came at her that made her heart stutter for just a second and then it happened. Like a cork popping in a champagne bottle, a levee crumbling under a Tsunami, a test car ramming into a wall at a high velocity, Bonnie screamed, Damon cursed as they disintegrated into blissful shards of cum confetti.

It took a moment for them to realize they were floating several inches off the bed.

"Whoa!" Bonnie frantically tried to clutch on to any part of Damon which was a little impossible given their position.

The smug vampire laughed and little by little they began to lower to the bed.

Slowly he eased out of this mistress of the arts, and lied down beside Bonnie. Damon swept a few sweat soaked strands of her hair out of her eyes, pressed closer and kissed her mouth, her nose, and lastly her forehead.

Rays of stubborn light began to filter inside the room turning its pale blue hue into rust orange.

"Would it be strange if I were to thank you?" Bonnie said.

Damon folded his arms behind his head. "You should."

He received a slap to the chest for that.

"What? I'm putting in a ton of work to keep you, little witch, satisfied."

Bonnie propped herself up on a pillow. "Like you're not enjoying it."

"No complaints coming from my end. So," Damon flipped on his side and ogled Bonnie in her afterglow, "besides ravishing each other what are we getting into today?"

"I don't know. I have…oh shit," Bonnie's eyes went round and she sprang out of bed totally naked and shameless.

Damon loved the view but was confused by the witch's panic. Well, Bonnie didn't know this but she would soon find out that he had spoken with her assistant, agent, and publicist and cancelled the rest of her appearances at the convention. He was going to get reamed for it, but had the perfect distraction hidden up his sleeve.

Bonnie found her cell and ignored the numerous voicemail messages and texts and called her assistant. It was already fifteen minutes after seven and she would have to be downstairs within the hour, and that may not happen. Considering…she paused to glance at the man stretched out and rumpled on her bed presenting his best lazy and charismatic smile.

"Hey, Mako, how soon can you and the team be ready to go? I'm running slightly behind schedule."

_"Why aren't you in bed?"_

Hun? "What? What are you talking about? Why would I be in bed?" her cheeks flushed at the thought of who was there now and the fact he was stroking himself. Bonnie shut her eyes and placed her back to Damon.

_"Your friend Damon said you ate something bad and that you were leaking fluids at both ends."_

Of course Damon would say something like that. Something completely untrue and mortifyingly disgusting.

_"The rest of your appearances have been cancelled," Mako informed. "Do you need me to bring you anything or is _Damon_," and _Bonnie could picture her assistant fanning herself, _"playing nurse?"_

Damon, naturally, took that as his cue. He vamp sped behind Bonnie and pressed his erection between the crack of her ass. "I should check your temperature," and he unfairly submerged two fingers into her pussy.

Bonnie stifled her groan the best she could.

_"You all right?"_ Mako asked alarmed.

"Fine," the flustered witch wheezed. "I'll be fine. I'll call you later."

_"All right. Take it easy."_

Bonnie ended the call. Damon took her cell from her hand and tossed it aside. "Where were we?"

* * *

**Hours later…**

"You planned this. You did this. Just admit it. You wanted me to miss my flight so you of course could swoop in and save the day, so I'd gush and fawn all over you," Bonnie accused.

"Not a bad plan but I can assure you those weren't my intentions," Damon exhaled heavily. "Do you honestly think after the night and morning we had that I would manipulate a situation _again_," he ratified, "between us that would guarantee we'd be stuck together knowing we can only play nicely for fifteen minutes?"

"Yes!"

Damon's lips twitched. "If I wanted to be nagged I would have invited Stefan to tag along. So please, dial down that offense because I know you're not."

"I am, Damon."

"Oh really," he challenged, "then you should let your hand know and stop rubbing my knee!"

Bonnie stared down and jerked her hand back in shock. She folded her hands and placed them demurely in her lap and sat straight in her seat, eyes forward. Apparently there was dissention taking place between her mind and body where her body wanted affection but her mind wanted space.

One night…and morning with Damon Salvatore shouldn't affect her like this.

"On second thought why don't you continue but move your hand a little higher this time," the lecherous vampire suggested.

"Just shut up and drive."

Things were quiet for a while. Damon gave Bonnie a sidelong glance. "So are we really going to do this? You and me? For real and with no bullshit?"

"Do you want to?"

"I asked you first."

Bonnie thought for a while. If she agreed this would make for her second serious relationship, but she couldn't deny the bond between them because it was extremely palpable that when she stopped and thought about it, it nearly took her breath away. And as the witch continued to think she soon came to the conclusion that no one knew her quite the way Damon did. No one understood her like him that she would daresay he was her ultimate best friend.

"You're an incredible woman, Bonnie, and I'd follow you anywhere."

Those words made her blush but also cemented her decision. Bonnie slid her hand across the seat, and locked her fingers with Damon's who didn't waste a minute to kiss the back of her knuckles.

"Yeah, we're gonna do this. I'm excited to see where things go between us," Bonnie said. "Whether we'll be reformed mortal enemies, the best of friends, each other's better half…I want do this with you and no one else."

Damon beamed. "Good," he kissed her cheek this time. "So the next step is…witch babies."

"Umm," Bonnie made a noise of doubt. "That's a little impossible considering you're a vampire."

"Which means we'd have to keep trying over and over again."

"Right, which so won't be happening."

"You're no fun," Damon groused.

"I'm lots of fun and to prove it I've always wanted to ask you this."

"Shoot."

"If you could be a traveler…who would you travel into?"

Damon's smile was downright filthy. "Do really want an answer to that question because it's kind of obvious to me."

Bonnie smacked his arm. "Just answer the question."

Unequivocally, Damon replied. "Katerina Graham."

Green eyes rolled. "Of course."

"Of course," Damon parroted. "This is going to be an awesome journey, BonBon. Can't you feel it?"

"All I can feel right now is…love. I love you, Damon."

Taking his eyes off the road to stare at his hot, vixen of a girlfriend he said, "I love you, too."

They were going to be so good together.

**The End.**

**!THIS STORY IS COMPLETE, PLEASE DO NOT FOLLOW. IT IS FINISHED. NO MORE CHAPTERS ARE COMING!**

**A/N: I have no idea what may be in store for Bamon this season so I'm just going to ride off the high of our captain Ian. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you guys think. I haven't written a Bamon love scene in a long time so everything feels rusty to me. And I tried my best not to turn this into straight smut, but well those two make it so incredibly hard not to. Anyways let me jet. Love you!**


End file.
